


Crystal

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A private moment.





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of SADIM. Prompt was write a drabble.

Nails stroked a smooth curve. Careful fingers drew patterns across the glass. It was warm, not hot enough to hurt, but a soothing warmth. Hardness met wetness as it was moved in slow circles. Inserted and, ah!, the fullness, the massaging heat.

A gasp.

A moan.

A low throaty groan.

Smooth movements sped into quick ones. Legs twitched. Toes curled. Hands clenched and unclenched. Tension built like a river behind a dam. It rose and fell like ocean waves. Water and wetness and glass and hardness. Friction and heat and ah!, lightness.

A whimper.

A cry.

A muted scream.

Release.


End file.
